Undertale 2: A New Beginning
by AngelxYasutora
Summary: Post Undertale Pasafist run Do not flame because of Shippings please. SansxFrisk for now. Rated K-T. Six years have past since the barrier was broken. Frisk is now sixteen and the Ambassador of the monsters. Sans is Physically twenty-six had a HUGE growth spurt and is the new Royal Scientist for King Asgore. I'll write more to the summary later. Hope everyone Enjoys.


It had been six years since Frisk left the Underground to become the Ambassador of Monsters. Since then Undyne and Alphys got married and moved to the Surface, Toriel went back to the castle with Asgore and had one last baby, Asriel became the Assistant Ambassador of monsters, Chara is now out of Frisk's mind thanks to Sans, Mettaton continues to be a big hit Celebraty amungst the monsters, The Temmies...eh...they're the same, Papyrus went on to become a member of the Royal guard soon to become the new captian, And last but not least, Sans has grown a lot taller since he last saw Frisk, He became the new Royal Scientist at the King's Castle, his powers over the Gaster Blasters have gotten a lot stronger since his last fight with Chara in the last timeline. Only Sans knows of other timelines yet he is glad that she did not reset this timeline. With each timeline that was reset he has fallen more and more in love with Frisk and he kept falling harder for her with each timeline.

One evening Sans was walking along the path looking up at the large hole in the sky that leads to the surface in sadness. 'I miss ya kiddo...Why do I get this feeling that something's gonna happen here' He thought to himself. He looks down and gently grabs an upsidown blue heart shaped Locket he had around his neck and opens it revealing a picture of what appeared to be a three year old child in Sans's arms smiling happily with one of her hands in one of his eye sockets on one side then a ten year old Frisk on the other. 'It's been six years kiddo that's way too long to be away from us...Away from me' He thought as a few tears formed in his eye sockets. "Ya were cute back then but I'll bet yer gorgeous now that yer sixteen" he said to himself as he looked at the pictures. He quickly closes the locket when he hears a familiar gaster roaring and he opened his eye sockets as one of his eyes turned blue telling the familiar gaster to catch whoever was falling into the underground. His eyes turned to normal as he looked to see who fell into the underground this time. His eyes widened as he saw who it was "F-Frisk" Tears start to form in his eyes as he teleported to her. 'Frisk...It's really you' He thought.

Frisk started to wake up. "Huh...The underground" She said as she sighed. "I guess I fell again"

"Ya sure keep falling for this place Don't ya kid" Sans said. She quickly turned to him with wide eyes.

"S-Sans...Sans is that really you" She asked.

"Yeah it's me kid" Sans said as he smiled trying to hold back his tears of happiness.

"What are you doing here" She asked.

"Welp I heard you were taking a 'Trip' so I thought I'd come catch you" He lied. 'I knew something was gonna happen here and Frisk has returned to us...to me' He thought to himself as he helped her off the gaster.

"Thank you both for catching me" She said as she petted the gasters snout seeing an all too familiar crack on it. Then she turns to Sans. "Is it just me or have you grown some since the last time I saw you.

"Well I had some Growing up to do but I see that you've grown a lot as well since the last time we saw ya kid" He said as he smiled. 'Wow she really is gorgeous' He thought to himself as he blushed slightly. He sees her looking at the crack on the Gaster in sadness.

"So...how long has it been...six years since we've seen each other" She asked.

"Not sure kiddo but all I know for sure is that it's been far too long" He said.

"I've missed you all" She said as she smiled slightly.

"Yeah kid We've missed ya too" He replied. 'But I missed you the most' He thought to himself. He notices that she was still wearing the gold heart shaped locket that he had bought her the day she went up to the surface to talk to the council.

"Do you think anyone else besides you remembers me" She asked.

"Heh heh are ya kiddin kid with a face like yers it's hard to forget" He said. 'But I would never forget a face as beautiful as yers kid' He thought.

"What's THAT supposed to mean BONEHEAD" She said as she glared at him.

"Oh nothing so what brings you back to the underground" He asked.

"What can't I just 'Drop' in and say hello to my family" She teased.

"Heh heh you're getting good with your Punny Puns Just be careful and don't let Papyrus hear" He said.

"He needs to stuff his face with a Pu-PIE-rus and get over it" She said.

"Heh heh Good one kid Speaking of food wanna head over to Grillby's" He asked.

"I haven't been there in a long time...I wonder if he remembers me" She said as she smiled sweetly.

"ya kidding He gets hot and bothered when someone mentions your name" He said.

"What's that mean" She asked.

"Heh it's nothing I just said that for pun" He said.

She giggled. "So are we gonna take one of your short cuts or the Scenic route" She asked.

"It's up to you kid" He said as he smiled.

She looked at him and smiled then hugged him tightly hiding her face in the fur of his blue jacket trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. Her voice muffled. "I missed you so much Sans" She said as she cried in his jacket.

He blushed madly when she hugged him but then noticed that she was crying. He looked down at her worriedly as he hugged her back "Y-yeah...I missed ya too kid" He said worriedly as he hugged her tightly. 'I wonder why she's crying...Are the other humans not being good to her' He thought to himself as his eye turned blue again. 'If they aren't then they will surely have a bad time'

His eye went back to normal when he heard Frisk no longer crying. "T-thanks Sans...I needed a shoulder to cry on" She said as she laid her head on the fur of his jacket.

"Don't mention it kiddo Whenever you need a shoulder to cry on I'll always be here for you" He said.

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly making him blush madly but then her eyes widened then she ran off towards the broken barrier. "Oh no I forgot about Sasha" She said. Sans ran after her.

"Wait who's Sasha" He asked.

"My daughter" She said.

Sans's eyes widened. 'H-Her daughter' He thought to himself. "I'll teleport you to her" He said as the Gaster that caught her picked her up and Sans Snapped his fingers teleporting them to the entrance of the cave where the Barrier once stood.

He sees Frisk run out of the cave then walks back in looking around then walks towards a place that was in complete darkness. 'I've never seen this area of the cave before there aren't even any Surveillance Gasters here' He thought to himself. He looks over to see a little girl about the age of three sleeping wrapped up in a blue jacket that looked way too big on her and exactly like the one he wares and wearing a long red scarf around her just like Papyrus does.

"There you are sweetie I'm so glad your safe" She said as she picked up the sleeping child holding her closely.

Sans blushes as he places his hand on the back of his head. "S-so...that's yer daughter huh...She's a cutie" He said shyly. He looks at the child sleeping in Frisk's arms. "Why does she dress like me and Papyrus" He asked.

"I tell her stories about everyone every night before she goes to sleep...She likes the stories about you and Papyrus the most" She said as she looked down at her daughter and smiled lovingly.

Sans noticed that she had an eye patch covering her right eye. He looks at her worriedly. "What's with that eyepatch...ya trying to look like Undyne" He asked worriedly.

She looks at him and smiles sadly. "Something like that" She said. Just then he teleported in front of her tilting her head up to make her look at him with his thumb and forfinger as he looked at her with worry in his eyes Making her blush madly.

"Frisk...Ya need to tell me what's going on up on the surface...Are humans not treating ya well up there cause if they aren't I'll take care of them for ya" He said as he looked at her worriedly.

"W-what makes you say that Sans" She asked.

"You were crying on me a minute ago you have an eyepatch covering yer eye and you were relieved when you said that your child was 'Safe'...Is there something going on up there that we don't know about" He asked worriedly.

She looks down in sadness. "If I tell you...promise not to tell anyone" She said with a sad tone in her voice.

"I promise" He said.

She explained to him that she had lost her eye in a fight with the child's father a man named Johnson who uses slaves to do his dirty work and that She was one of his slaves. "Usually he would kill his slaves if they do something wrong but he kept me alive because he needed someone like me to take care of Sasha" She said. She looked at him as he looked at the entrance to the cave with both his eyes glowing blue. "Is something wrong Sans" She asked as he held her close to him hiding deeper into the darkness.

"Shh...Someone's coming" He said as he saw a man as tall as him that looked a little like the three year old child in Frisk's arms.

Her eyes widened and hid herself in Sans's chest. "It's him...Johnson" She whispered her voice sounding muffled.

'Is that right' He thought to himself with anger in his glowing eyes. Frisk covered his glowing eyes with her free hand. Once she saw that his eyes weren't glowing anymore she took her hand away and noded her head no. when they see that Johnson was no longer in the cave he sighed laying his head on hers. "So that's Johnson right...This kid's father" He said as he let go of her.

"Yeah...Sans...Monsters can't attack humans and humans can't attack monsters" She said.

"Even if someone like me has a few bones to pick with a certain human...I swear to King Asgore if he comes back into MY territory without permission...if he tries to hurt ya or yer daughter...I will kill him" He said as he stood up and started pacing his eyes glowing once again.

"Sans please calm down" Frisk said.

"Calm down...CALM DOWN how can I That human is after ya and yer daughter, he took out your eye LITTERALLY He made you have a baby way before you were ready and -" He started to say before he was interupted.

"Sans he didn't make me have Sasha" She said.

His eyes widened. "So you wanted to have a child...with HIM" He asked.

"NO Sans...Come sit down and I'll tell you everything about Sasha" as she patted the ground next to her motioning him to sit there. He sighs and sits down next to her.

She laid her head on his arm. "Three years ago today I helped a friend of mine Deliver Sahsa...She was Johnson's once when Sasha was born Johnson killed her...She never had a Chance to give her a name So I had to be the one to name her...So I named her Sasha...After you Sort of...I always wanted my first daughter to be named Sasha...When she was born the only thing I had to wrap her in was the red scarf that she wears now I found the Jacket in the trash not too long ago So I cleaned it up real good and let her have it...I know it's too big on her but the winter months are coming up soon on the surface and you know how it's always cold in Snowdin...So you see She's not really my daughter by blood but rather by adoption" She explained.

Sans Mentally sighed in relief 'Thank god at least she's still pure I dunno what I would've done if she did anything with that bastard' He thought to himself. He sighs. "I'm glad ya told me kiddo...but I still worry for you...A lot and I don't want you to be getting hurt anymore" He said.

She smiles cutely. "Your my brother Sans of course you're gonna worry about me...Oh and there's one more thing I should tell you about Sasha" She said.

"What's that" He asked. 'Uh-oh what does she have planned now' He thought to himself.

"I show her the pictures of you and Papyrus that are in my locket every day and do you know what she says when She points at them" She asked.

"What" He asked back.

"When She points at Papyrus she says Uncle Papy" She said.

"And when she points at me she says Uncle Sans" He said.

"No...She calls you...Daddy" She said sweetly.

He blushes madly. 'D-Daddy' He thought to himself. "W-Why would she call me D-Daddy...She should know that I should be her Uncle Sans...not her father...She knows that her father is that Johnson Bastard" He said.

"She knows that Johnson is her real father but she doesn't accept him as her father and he doesn't accept her as his daughter...I tried making her call you Uncle sans but she just won't have it...She's also wanting to learn how to make jokes" She said.

He looks at her and smiled then looks down at Sasha as she sleeps soundlessly in Frisk's arms wrapped up in her jacket. He looks back up at Frisk and noticed that she was shivering. He took off his signature jacket and placed it over her shoulders. "C'mon...Let's go to Grillby's and warm you two up with a nice big cup of hot chocolate" he said as he got up then helped her up then teleported them straight to Grillby's. He opened the door and allowed her to walk in first. "After you mi lady" He said as he bowed.

She giggles as she walks in. "You're such a gentleman Sans" She said. When she stepped in all the monsters Staired at her in amazement murmuring to each other.

"Who is that human with Sans" Murmured one monster in the corner.

"Is that Frisk" Murmured another.

"Damn She's hot" Murmured another.

"Who's that kid" Murmured another.

"Did Frisk Get Frisky with someone on the surface" Murmured another one.

Sans Noticed the chatter that Frisk was getting and Wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively. "Hey Grillbz two hot chocolates for the kids and a fresh bottle of Ketchup" He said as the two of them Sat down.

"Sans you don't have to do this you know...but Thank you" She said.

"Eh Don't sweat it kid" He said. 'I'll do anything and everything for you' he thought to himself.

Grillby came out with the two hot chocolates and the bottle of Ketchup and set the three items on the bar. "Is that you Frisk it's been a long time since you've been here with Sans" Grillby said.

"Yeah It's me Grillby Sorry for not coming by as often as I used to but you know how it is busy busy busy talking to the Council about the peace treaty between monsters and humans Speaking for the monsters that are living on the surface now It does get pretty tiring...But After tomorrow I don't have any meetings for the next couple of months so I thought I'd stay in the Underground for a little while" She explained. Sans, Grillby, and Frisk looked down noticing that Sasha was waking up from the smell of the hot chocolates.

Sasha Tiredly sat up and looked at the hot chocolate that was in a white mug with a pink heart on it. She then looked around and noticed that she wasn't anywhere familier. "Mommy Where are we" She asked as she yawned.

'So Cute' Sans Thought to himself as he blushed.

She looked down at her and smiled. "We're in the Underground in a place called Grillby's...Uncle Sans and I came here a lot when I was younger...Here This hot Chocolate is for you" She said as she handed her the mug with the pink heart. "Be careful it's very hot" She said.

"They don't call it 'hot' chocolate for nothin" Sans said as he took a drink of his Ketchup. Frisk Giggled.

"What's Hot Chocolate" Sasha asked.

"It's a liquid that we drink during the winter times to keep us warm inside" Frisk said.

"So Frisk is this your daughter she's very cute" Grillby asked.

"Well she is my daughter but not by blood I adopted her...Sasha this is Grillby the owner of this place.

"it's a pleasure to meet you young one" He said.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Gwillby" She said.

"Sasha...Do you know who this man is" Frisk asked as she pointed to Sans.

"Uhhhhhh...He looks just like daddy...But he's not daddy He's too tall and thin Daddy is showt and tubby like a big Teddy beauh" Sasha said.

"Cuuuuuute" Sans and Grillby said at the same time as they awed.

"Sans I didn't know you were a father" Grillby said.

"I'm not She just calls me that don't ask why even I don't know" Sans said.

Frisk Giggles. "She hasn't gotten her R's down just yet but we're learning" She said. She looks back down at Sasha. "Sasha...That Tall man is your Uncle Sans...Six years have past since that picture was taken...Monster people grow over time just like you and me" She said.

"Sup kiddo" Sans said giving her the same smile she saw in her mother's locket.

"You are Daddy...You look much betteuh Tall and thin" She said as she smiled.

"Speaking of mind explaining to me how you got to be like this" Frisk asked.

Sans looked off to the side and blushed. "Well Pap suggested that I take his training for new recruits...He is the new Captain of the Royal Guard now that Undyne is living on the surface...I didn't at first until Undyne told me something before she left for the surface" He said.

"Which was" Frisk asked.

He blushed even more. "Uhh...Well...She told me that if I don't stop being a lazy bones I won't be able to protect the ones I care about Or something like that" He said.

She giggles. "But Sans you're already the strongest person in all of Underground Why would you want to become even stronger" She asked.

He looked at her and smiled. "To protect the ones I love most in this world" He said which made her blush.

"Anyway Since Undyne and Alphys are living on the surface now...Who became the new Royal Scientist" She asked.

He chuckled. "Yer lookin at im kiddo" He said.

"YOU" She said surprisingly then started to giggle. "I didn't know you were a science nerd" She asked.

"I prefer the terms enthusiast or genius Thank you" He said as he soon joined in her giggling with a chuckle.

Sasha looks at Sans as he chuckles with Frisk's giggling. 'He must really like mommy just like she likes him' She thought to herself as a flashback rushes into her head about how Frisk told her that she loves him like a sister would to a brother. 'I'll bet mommy loves him much more than she leads on'

"So what do you have to do on the surface tomorrow...another meeting" Sans asked.

"Yeah but I shouldn't be too long maybe a few hours but I Promise you that after tomorrow's meeting I won't be going to anymore meetings in the next couple of months But I can't take Sasha with me...So Sans Would you and Papyrus be willing to watch her while I'm at my meeting" She said.

"Of course we'll keep an Eye-socket on her" He said. She giggles.

"Sans you're 'tearable'" She said as she and Sasha both giggled. Sans Joined in with his chuckling.

"He's just as 'Punny' as you said mommy" Sasha said.

"Oh no I'm surrounded by a family of Punnists" Grillby said as he smirked.

The four of them laughed. "Anyway we should be getting going Grillbz I'm sure that Queen Toriel and King Asgore will be pleased to hear that their daughter has 'Dropped' in" Sans said.

"But the question is how will they react to Sasha" She asked as she looked at him. He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sure they'll love her kid" He said. "I know I do and so will Papyrus" She looks at him and smiles.

"Let's hope so Sans" She said.


End file.
